


Watch the tree grow

by Boofy1998



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boofy1998/pseuds/Boofy1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Bilbo's P.O.V</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the tree grow

I sit in my garden and watch the tree grow from the acorn I had acquired. It brings back all the memories of when we were together. 

 

I remember the first time we met and I believed you were intimidating, I wasn't wrong but there was so much more to you. You had also thought I was useless, and had no part of the company, till I showed my use by saving your life.   
That was our first hug but certainly not our last.

 

I remember at nights while the company was asleep I would notice that you were staring out towards the Misty Mountains. You had heard me moving and let out a sigh as you motioned me to come stand with you. That night I had learned what life was like underneath the mountain and what had happened to you after Smaug took control.

 

At the start of the expedition I had one reason why I continued to follow you, which was to help you reclaim your home, due to you didn't have one. But further into it I realised I had two, one was still the same but my other reason was you. 

 

Oh Thorin how you gave me courage through tough time. And you have also saved my life multiple times like it was nothing. I have and never will forget any of those times.

 

When I saw you lying there struggling to breath something broke within me. You were glad it was me by your side and I tried my best to reassure you were going to make it. I wanted, I need to believe you would have. You asked me to forgive you, I already had forgiven you. You may have dragged me into danger but it was the best thing that has ever happened to a Baggins.

 

Even though you didnt have the strength you had managed to tell me farewell and I knew. As your last breath left your lips I cradled your body, still trying to believe you were still with me, murmuring 'the eagles are coming'. When I had finally realised you had left me, I broke down, tears flooded down my face as I rocked back and forth beside you.

 

I wish I had told you sooner of how much you meant to me.  
I've kept my promise in returning to my books and armchair as well as watching the tree grow.  
I count the days till I see you again, Thorin Okanshield


End file.
